parejas navideñas
by momochanx6
Summary: este es un one-short sobre muchas parejas, nos esforzamos muchp en hacerla asi que disfrutenla n.n *YAOI* y QUE VIVA LA REVOLUCION INAZUMA


Momo: ahora si aquí reportándose momo y lila haciendo

Momo y lila : el fic navideño

Lila: esperamos que les guste , por que nos esforzamos

Momo: bueno les deseamos feliz navidad y un prospero año a todos

Lila: que pasen felices fiestas navideñas

Momo: ahora mi frase navideña escrita por mi

**Navidad no es solo una fiesta, es una celebración donde nos reunimos como familia gracias al nacimiento del salvador, una festividad donde recuperamos la buena voluntad para ayudar a los demás y deseamos los mejores deseos a todos, ya sean amigos o no, celebración donde tenemos la oportunidad de dar felicidad así como recibirla, que viva la navidad amigas y lectores!**

Estuvo bien o pésima la frase? Bueno me quedo con el consuelo que me esforcé siempre y di lo mejor de mi

Lila: comenten , ahora a leer el fic

/

**parejas en navideñas **

Navidad una epoca Hermosa, en la que la gente celebra el nacimiento del hijo de Dios, una epoca para compartir, donde las familias y los amigos se unen para celebrar, una epoca donde supuestamente papa Noel deja regalos a los niños buenos , y carbón a los malos , y en la que al caso de los que ya sabemos que papa Noel no existe nos compran regalos nuestros padres para hacernos felices(?) , epoca donde se comparte con los más necesitados … etc.

Y los chicos de inazuma japan y amigos (lila: muchas parejas, ok) , se contagiaron del espíritu navideño y decidieron hacer una fiesta en noche buena , la casa seria la de hiroto , porque? , su padre se había ido de viaje por asuntos de la compañía y bueno su *casa*(mansión que era en la playa, la mansión que era más grande que todo el colegio Raimon junto) era lo suficiente grande para que todos los chicos tuvieran una fiesta a lo grande, de la comida se encargarían tobitaka y toramaru (momo: cocineros oficiales ;3) con la condición de que hiroto vigilara a midorikawa , y este no se acercara a los postres ya que cavia una pequeña(?) posibilidad de que se los comiera todos , de la bebida se encargaría fudo (lila: de donde la sacara x3) y yuuto de encargarse que estas (las bebidas) no fueran muy fuertes, kido se encargaría de que su **novio** no volviera a emborrachar al equipo…, entonces ya casi todo estaba listo(?) …

Midorikawa, es necesario adornar esto para mí ya está bien adornado el lugar – decía hiroto con un poco de cansancio el peli verde le había convencido de arreglar un poco más el lugar, pero … no podía decirle que no ya que lo quería además midorikawa podía lastimarse o algo y el no quería eso así que decidió (obligadamente u.u) ayudar a su casi uke(?) , además esta noche seria especial ya que daría el primer paso , así es amigos míos hiroto se confesaría a él peli verde aunque este no le correspondiera quería correr el riesgo

No hiroto, mira solo le ponemos estas cintas y ya está, nada más, pero si quieres yo me encargo – dijo el peli verde emocionado el quería que la fiesta de noche buena fuera especial después de todo quería pasarla bien con sus amigos, por eso decidió dejar el lugar perfecto se puede decir que se puso detallista (lila: se nota que es el uke u.u) pero como la *casa* de hiroto era un poco (?) grande decidió pedirle ayuda al hiroto, además que podría pasar un tiempo adicional con el peli rojo, porque a pesar que este le gustara no tenía el valor de confesarse, además tenía miedo a no ser correspondido con lo que se conformaba con estar a su lado aunque esto le causara un poco de dolor

Así después de una hora por fin terminaron de adornar, el árbol quedo perfecto con luces, las bolas que adornaban el árbol eran de muchos colores (momo: en un principio quise poner las bolas del árbol pero lila me dijo que no / lila: créeme momo no debes hacer eso u.u), por la casa había diversos adornos alusivos a la festividad, la comida comenzaba a llegar un poco atrasada pero por que?, nadie los sabia solo se notaba que los cocineros se había esforzado ya que estaban todos desarreglados, y por una extraña razón toramaru no quería sentarse… y tobitaka solo sonreía cada vez que le preguntaban el por que de su tardanza ; luego de un rato llego fudo con kido con la bebida que fue cuidadosamente escogida por el segundo, para que no fueran muy fuertes, entonces a ahora si podía comenzar la fiesta , así poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados … pero…

Muy bien, que bien que encontré, estas palmeras para poder ocultarme – decía feliz midorikawa ya que pudo escabullirse de la fiesta, gracias a que los invitados comenzaron a llegar y el vigilante (hiroto) fue a saludar y dejo de vigilarlo , así que era la hora de comenzar el plan "comerse el postre" que era (adivinen que era) **helado **, así que entre las palmeras que estaban al lado de la cocina sigilosamente entro a la cocina asegurando de que nadie lo viera …

Midorikawa que intentas hacer – apareció el vigilante (?) detrás del ladrón (?)

Hiroto – dijo con un poco de miedo por la repentina aparición de hiroto – esto yo… jejeje solo tenía hambre – dijo el peli verde tratando de excusar su acción

Midorikawa sabes que no puedes comerte todo el helado – trato de explicar hiroto

Pero es tan delicioso, que tengo muchas ganas de comerlo – dijo con notable emoción

Entonces midorikawa… que te parece si te doy algo mejor que el helado? – pregunto

Bueno entonces, creo que dejaría de intentar robarme el helado – respondió – pero solo si es mejor que el helado

Entonces te lo daré - dijo acercándose lentamente hasta el peli verde - pero cierra los ojos mido-chan –dijo mirándolo con un pequeño sonrojo

Es-está bien hiroto – respondió, para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos

Ante esto hiroto poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que lo separaban de los labios del midorikawa, hasta que lo beso tiernamente, ante esto midorikawa abrió los ojos para ver cómo era besado por el peli rojo y así corresponder a su amor secreto, así los dos pasaron de un roce se labios a un beso apasionado en el cual grant acorralo a midorikawa contra la pared más cercana y lo agarro de la pequeña cintura de su ahora uke para así hacer el beso más profundo, ante esto midorikawa se sorprendió y con timidez poso sus brazos por el cuello de su seme… así estuvieron un par de minutos … devorándose por así decirlo para romper el beso por falta de aire…, aunque no rompieron la cercanía

Mido-chan, esto te parece mejor que el helado? – pregunto temeroso a que diera una respuesta negativa

Pues…- poniéndose un dedo en el mentón haciendo se ver que estaba pensando – claro que si – dijo con una radiante sonrisa

Otra pregunta mido-chan- volvió a preguntar – quieres ser mi novio mido-chan?

Como dice el dicho una acción vale más que mil palabras – le susurro en el oído, para después besar a su peli rojo y así el seme con permiso de su uke se puso a jugar con su nuevo novio en la cocina, solo queda decir que nadie se acerco a la cocina en un buen rato…

/

Donde se metieron midorikawa y hiroto? – era la pregunta que se hacia kazemaru buscando a su amigo, así que se puso a preguntar si lo habían visto pero nadie lo había visto ni a el ni a hiroto, luego de un rato de pensar dedujo que … - deben de estar en la cocina – así que rápidamente se encamino al lugar se acerco un poco pero escucho unos ruidos raros, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a midorikawa y a hiroto besándose así tomo la sabia decisión de alejarse ay asegurarse que nadie se acercara para que nadie los interrumpiera en su momento de romanticismo

luego de un rato de vigilar el lugar apareció como por arte magia fubuki mirando complacido a un molesto tsunami jalando a confundido tachimukai hacia la salida de la mansión – fubuki que fue lo que hiciste? –pregunto kazemaru a el delantero y defensa a lo que este respondió – solo ayude a tachimukai con un asunto – mirando el camino por donde momentos antes se fueron tsunami y tachimukai - kazemaru, me acompañarías un momento por favor – invito el fubuki con un plan entre manos

Esta bien, pero …porque eso - pregunto un confundido kazemaru señalando sus manos que estaban entrelazadas

Solo intento ayudarte- dijo fubuki llevándose a kazemaru bajo la atenta mirada de endo

Así los dos ukes caminaron alejándose del grupo y siendo seguido por endo hacia un balcón un poco alejado de la sala

Kazemaru, te voy a ayudar para que estés con el endo- le susurro fubuki al oído, poniendo de mal humor a endo que espiaba tras una cortina

Que? – dijo un desconcertado kazemaru un poco sonrojado por la acción de fubuki

Vamos aceptas o no? - Dijo fubuki acercándose peligrosamente a kazemaru mirando divertido la cara de endo

Tan solo faltaba centímetros para que fubuki besara a su peli azulado amigo o kazemaru, pero de repente apareció un furioso endo y agarro a fubuki de los hombros y lo empujo sin hacerlo caer, para después besar a kazemaru, y bueno sobra decir que este (kazemaru) estaba más que desconcertado y totalmente sonrojado aunque también feliz, así que fubuki nuevamente cumplió su plan y se fue sonriendo, feliz de unir a esos dos

/

Tsunami-kun que le sucede?- pregunto tachimukai que aun era arrastrado por tsunami en la playa

Así tsunami se detuvo de repente y soltó la mano de tachimukai, y hubo un momento de silencio hasta que tsunami hablo

Tachimukai…yo lo siento, no se que me paso cuando te vi con fubuki… yo sentí rabia y un enorme deseo de golpearlo…y cuando me di cuenta ya te estaba jalando hacia la salida - confeso un apenado tsunami

Tsu-tsunami-kun – en ese momento tachimukai no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar hasta que por fin dijo – se sintió celoso tsunami-kun - en ese momento tuvo la esperanzas de que tsunami sintiera lo mismo que el

Yo… creo… que si – dijo el surfista al rojo vivo ya que su rostro estaba todo rojo – tu… me gustas tachimukai, tu forma de ser, tu apariencia, tu sonrisa, y sobre todo tus ojos (agarrando el mentón del menor) esos ojos tan azules como el mar - así los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos para luego sellar su amor con un tierno beso…

/

Fubuki se encontraba mas que satisfecho de su trabajo de unir a cada uke con su respectivo seme, había dado un consejo a hiroto para que este se declarara al peli verde, había puesto celoso a tsunami y a endo y estos tan impulsivos habían hecho el resto del trabajo – me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran así de bien con goenji-kun – se lamento

Hablabas de mi? – dijo goenji apareciendo del a nada

Ehhh… go-goenji- kun – dijo asustado por la repentina aparición de pelo pincho, en ese instante fubuki se le subieron los colores a la cara e intento huir como otras veces, para que su amor platónico no lo viera sonrojado – ee… bueno debo ir a buscar midorikawa-kun, ya.. ya debo irme goenji-kun - así intento huir

Espera fubuki – lamentablemente esta vez el asesino de osos no pudo huir – porque me has estado evitando – pregunto seriamente goenji acorralando a fubuki contra el balcón – últimamente…siempre que quiero hablar contigo huyes, porque fubuki, acaso hice algo malo…fubuki responde por favor

Goenji… kun…la verdad…es que yo lo estaba evitando porque… al estar a su lado siento que le diré la verdad y no quiero… perder su amistad goenji-kun – confeso fubuki

De que verdad hablas fubuki – pregunto goenji

De… de que lo amo goenji-kun – dijo fubuki comenzando a llorar tratando de salir del acorralamiento en el que estaba

Fubuki… espera por favor, escúchame… yo también te amo fubuki – dijo abrazando a su uke (?)

Entonces goenji-kun, somos…- así fubuki fue callado por un beso de su amado

/

Endo…- dijo kazemaru atónito por el acto que había hecho el capitán

Yo... lo siento kazemaru… solo no quería que fubuki se acercara a ti – dijo sonrojado

*fubuki este era tu plan* - pensó al peli azul –pero endo si no… querías que fubuki se me acercase por que no simplemente lo alejaste…. Porque me besaste – pregunto kazemaru

Porque quería que el supiera que yo te quiero mucho kazemaru… que te amo….- de declaro endo – quería decírtelo antes pero tenía miedo de que me odiaras y no te alejaras

Endo…- fue lo único que salió de los labios del defensa, por unos minutos el silencio reino hasta que…- endo yo nunca podría…odiarte – dijo extremadamente sonrojado - y mucho menos alejarme de ti por… por que también te quiero

Kazemaru – esta vez el sorprendido fue endo – entonces tu…-endo sonrió incluso más feliz que cuando ganaron la FFI –kazemaru! – dijo cargando al peli azul estilo recién casados para comenzar a dar vueltas – muchas gracias kazemaru, me has hecho el portero más feliz de todos – así temerosamente volvió a acercarse a los labios de su ahora uke para besarlo… un largo rato, después lo puso en tierra nuevamente y los dos regresaron a la fiesta muy felices agarrados de la mano

/

Así todos se reunieron en la sala principal de la casa (mansión) de hiroto, para celebrar juntos la navidad

Que comience la cuenta regresiva – dijo un feliz midorikawa

Si – dijeron todos

5….4….3…..2…..1….0... Feliz navidad- dijeron todos juntos con una copa de champan brindando no solo por la navidad sino por saber que de ahora en adelante cada uno estaría cerca de la persona que más quería ….

/

Momo: espero que les hayan disfrutado leer el fic así como yo

Lila: y YO

Momo: disfrutamos escribiendo

Lila: les deseamos

Momo y lila: una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, hasta la actualización de alguno de nuestros fics, bye, bye


End file.
